The Legend of the Nightingale Sisters
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Long ago, five sisters were lost to the skyways. Sixteen years later, they reunite and to return home, they must become the one thing they had never suspected to do: become pirates. Follow Victoria, Cora, Hilda, Lydia, and Maya in their quest to find their way home and save the skyways from the evil machinations of the Armada.
1. The Legend Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Legend Begins**

_This fic is inspired by Frostforge44's "The Lost Laverne."_

_I do not own Pirate101_

* * *

><p>It is the Age of Pirates in the Spiral. From world to world, courageous men and women sail off in search of new lands, adventure, and treasure. For most pirates, treasure means riches within the Spiral. Others view adventure as the treasure. And there are pirates that view their crew as their greatest treasure. And for one particular crew, the latter had gotten bigger by five. In the realm of Skull Island, on a pirate ship with a phoenix for a jolly roger, the two captains smiled with joy as they watched six small figures in five different cradle-baskets.<p>

Their daughters.

The husband and wife captains went over to each cradle and addressed a daughter. The first cradle had a blue blanket covering the firstborn newborn. Even when asleep, she showed signs of leadership on her face. The father placed something around his daughter's neck, a silver locket with their phoenix emblem on the front and her name on the back.

"This is for you, Victoria."

The second daughter slept with such grace under her purple blanket. This little one had developed a reputation of somehow leaving her cradle and make her way around the ship, much to the surprise of the crew. Like with Victoria, the two parents gave the child a similar locket.

"Try and stay put, Cora."

The third daughter was a born fighter and the fact that she was showing signs of fighting in her sleep didn't surprise them. The day the five sisters were born, she came into the world fighting. It was a bit tricky to place the locket around her neck, but the mother distracted her sleeping daughter with her green blanket while the father performed the task. Once it was done, he spoke to his wife.

"Hilda will defiantly strive to become the strongest."

"As long as she remembers to use that fighting spirit to help her crew and sisters." She replied.

The fourth daughter slept soundly in her red blanket, giving her curious eyes a rest. After placing a locket around her neck, the two waited until their daughter stopped showing signs of waking up before the mother spoke to her.

"Sleep well, Lydia."

The fifth daughter was asleep under her black, but the aura around her was as strong as it would be if she were awake. It took the crew's witchdoctor to tell the parents that their youngest daughter had the potential to become a great and powerful witchdoctor herself. After giving the child the locket, the father spoke to her.

"And you rest well, Maya. Don't want your magic to run out swiftly."

Once the last locket was placed, the two parents stood back and looked on happily at their quintuplet daughters. They have traveled the Spiral and saw many of its wonders and obtained vast treasure. But no treasure in the entire Spiral could match their children.

Suddenly, the sound of cannon fire snapped them out of their joy and brought their attention to the door to the cabin as one of their mates, a Marleybone-ian named 'Lucky' Jack Russell burst through the door with a sword in his hand.

"Captains Nightingale! We're under attack! It's the Armada!"

A sense of dread fell upon the parents as they burst from the cabin and looked off the port side. Sure enough, one of the dreaded clockwork ships was firing upon them. The new father growled.

"Curse those automatons and their creators to oblivion!"

His wife began to give orders.

"Get someone down below for repairs! Musketeers, fire the cannons! Buccaneers and Swashbucklers, draw your blades! Witchdoctors, cast your spells!"

The crew obeyed as they followed their captains' orders. But as she looked to the attacking ship, the mother gave out another order.

"Jack, Milo, Birgus, Gaspard, Mike! To the cabin with further orders!"

The men responded as the mother returned to her husband.

"We have to send the girls off!"

The husband nodded and hugged his wife. Neither of them were sure if they would survive, but they were going to do what it took to make sure their daughters were safe.

As her husband manned the battle above, the mother entered the cabin and began taking each child from their crib.

"Men, we need you to do a very important task."

"And that is, Captain?" the nervous grey rat asked.

The woman responded by handing him Cora.

"Take each of my daughters to safety. Milo, take Cora to Mooshu. I have an old friend there who can find her a home."

Milo was surprised, but managed to speak.

"Well, alright. What's his name, Captain?"

"Egg Foo Yung."

The rat remained silent, but stunned as he took the purple clothed babe.

The mother then took the red blanketed daughter and brought her to Lucky Jack.

"Take Lydia to Lord Reginald Spaniel in Marleybone. He is the best marksman I know."

Jack took Lydia as the mother continued with Maya and handed her to a human man with auburn hair.

"Mike, take Maya to Hatsheput in Krokotopia. She will tend to Maya's mojo."

She picked up the struggling Hilda and brought her to a muscular crab-man.

"Grizzlheim will be best for Hilda, Birgus. Make sure she gets to Sven Svenson safely."

She then took up Victoria, who was wide awake and looking up to her mother before she was given to a Guniea Pig man.

"And finally, take Victoria to Cool Ranch, Gaspard. Deliver her to Wild Bill Peacock and Calamity Jane in Cooper's Roost."

"But why them? I don't recall you ever meeting them." Gaspard asked.

The mother spoke.

"Let's just say they're old friends from one of my first adventures."

The shaking of the ships cut off the conversation save for one. As the five crewmates began to depart, the captain spoke one last time to them.

"And thank you all. For everything."

The five men made their way from the cabin back to the chaos outside. As they made their way across the deck, they could see the enemy ship getting closer for the enemy to board. They were losing, and their lives were on the line.

Jack looked around until he spotted the lifeboats and motioned his comrades.

"This way, lads!"

The five charged their way to the boats, well…Milo was running like a coward as he kept Cora close. Upon reaching the boats, the five set the boat and began to board. Gaspard, Mike, and Milo took Hilda and Lydia from Jack and Birgus as they lowered the boat. Once the boat was in the skyway, they cast off, watching as those on the ship died or fled.

The last thing they saw of their ship, their home, was the execution of their beloved captains. Jack, Gaspard, and Milo removed their headgear as the five mourned for the captains, only for the silence to be broken by the coo of young Victoria.

Remembering their mission, they sailed off to their destinations.

* * *

><p>It took some time, but they were able to succeed before splitting off down their own paths. Jack chose to stay near Marleybone so as to keep an eye on Lydia from a distance as was Milo to Cora. Mike, however, suffered a fatal accident and was inadvertently brought back as a zombie. A common thing, but at least he still maintained his humanity. Gaspard was able to drop off Victoria with the people their captain told him about before departing, the same with Birgus after leaving Hilda at Grizzlheim.<p>

Just the mother requested, the five sisters were adopted into separate households, never knowing of their heritage. Lydia was adopted by Lord Reginald and

grew up in an aristocratic environment. But despite such a lavish life, Lydia wanted more and the lord knew her pirate blood called her. So in secret, he would train her in the art of marksmanship. Give her any projectile weapon, such as rifles, pistols, even a bow and a quiver of arrows and Lydia would shoot it.

Cora was immediately adopted after Milo left her at Sujimura Village with a middle-aged goose. Egg Foo Yung brought Cora to a clan of Ninja Pigs where a couple wanted her. When the child was older, the entire clan took part in training her in the art of Ninjitsu, but the girl developed a cocky, mischievous attitude as well, which would sometimes land her in hot water. Like with her Marleybone-ian sister with guns, give Cora a blade and she will dance a deadly dance of blades.

As expected, Hilda fit in well in Grizzlheim. The young child sought every day to improve her strength from doing heavy chores to lifting whatever she deemed fit. Of course, she was stubborn and rebellious with a hot temper. So she was inducted as a Viking at a young age. Let's just say no one should mess with Hilda when she has a war-ax or a Warhammer in her hands.

Maya was brought to Krokotopia as promised, but her upbringing was a little harsh and not due to the weather. The cruel rulers in the kingdom Hatshepsut lived in thought it would be entertaining to watch children fight to the death. And among them, Maya was one of the 'contestants.' Thankfully, Maya was smart and before she was taken into the ring, she whipped up several potions that would induce her opponent into a death-like sleep, granting them time to escape hours later. In between rounds, her guardian continued her teaching via the Dreamtime, as magic was outlawed.

And young Victoria was brought to Cooper's Roost and to the two people her mother told Gaspard about. Unfortunately, neither of them could keep her. But after a day of discussing on what to do with the infant, Jane had to go to the neighboring city of Santo Pollo to smuggle supplies to the oppressed city with the infant strapped to her back. She had set the baby down only for a moment when a group of banditoads decided to kidnap and ransom the baby. But before their plan could be carried out, the local hero, a masked bull named El Toro, stopped the banditoads in their tracks. They surrendered when Jane pulled out her rifle on them. Knowing her reputation just as well as El Toro's, the group scattered, either fleeing or surrendering.

Shortly after that, El Toro disappeared as he usually did as Jane continued to try and figure out what to do with Victoria. She was ready to consider leaving her with the church when she was approached by the town's local aristocrat, Don Rodrigo De La Vega. Apparently according to him, he observed what had happened from the shadows and asked Jane why she had the child in such a dangerous situation. When Jane told him about the child being an orphan and that her parents recently passed away, the ever-jovial, charismatic man became serious.

Jane remembered that Don Rodrigo himself was an orphan before being adopted by the late Don Rafael. To her surprise, the current Don, who was one of the _last_ people she considered, offered to adopt the child as his own daughter. This was one time where Jane was unsure and so proposed a meeting between Don Rodrigo, Jane, and Bill concerning the girl's fate.

When the meeting came at the De La Vega hacienda, both Bill and Jane openly expressed their concerns with Don Rodrigo raising the child. They had left out the part about Victoria's pirate heritage, feeling that it was one thing that should be kept secret about the baby.

But Don Rodrigo countered strongly every time the two former members of the Magnificent Seven made an argument against him. He was well-aware that the child shouldn't inherit his traits, but he guaranteed that she would be given a home and a family who loved her. And when she grew older, they would teach her how to fight in case something should happen.

The argument could have gone well into the night had the baby Victoria not began to fuss. To Jane's and Bill's amazement, Don Rodrigo kindly took up the child in his arms and calmed her down, a gentle loving smile spread across his face. Both former gunslingers gave each other looks before coming to agreement.

And so the next morning, Don Rodrigo De La Vega signed the papers that claimed Victoria as his child.

Like with Lydia, Victoria lived a life of luxury and grew a deep hatred for injustice. But what was different was the loneliness the child felt. Even though Don Rodrigo always made time, he was still a busy man. Victoria had servants and a nanny to talk to, but she felt something was missing. Something deep within her was telling her that something was incomplete. To drown out the feeling, Victoria De La Vega would study and practice medicine and fencing. She wondered every often if the feeling would be erased.

Then came the day of her 16th birthday…

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>


	2. Arrested

**Chapter 2**

**Arrested**

_Be warned, there's a lot of Spanish in this chapter._

* * *

><p>When Victoria de la Vega awoke on her 16th birthday, she thought it was going to be a normal day. Well, normal for her. Upon waking and bathing, she donned a blue and white Spanish-Victorian dress with gold hemming, white stockings on her legs and black shoes on her feet. She brushed her thick brown hair into a braid that draped down her left shoulder. Around her neck was the phoenix locket she had in her possession since she could remember. A trinket she refused to be parted with.<p>

The day started out with what was normally done on her birthday. She would be greeted happily by the hacienda's servants, some of them giving her gifts, before retreating to the dining hall for her favorite breakfast: Toast with blueberry jam, _torrija, magdalenas, Pan con Tomate, _and _Café con Leche_. As usual, her father was up early and had already eaten before he began his business day. So Victoria was unable see him during breakfast. No surprise there.

After breakfast, one of the servants approached her.

"_Donna d_e la Vega?"

Victoria looked up from her seat at the chicken servant.

"_Si, _Paco?"

"Your father left a present for you in the parlor before he left today. He wanted me to inform you once you had breakfast."

This made Victoria very curious. Standing up from her chair, she thanked Paco and left for the parlor.

Once in the elegant red, gold, and black room, Victoria's eyes caught sight of a cup-hilt rapier. The hilt was a golden color adored with jewels. From the look of the blade, it wasn't just for decoration.

After finding a note next to the rapier, Victoria took the card and read its contents.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños, my dearest Victoria. Today, you are dieciséis, an age where you are to become a young woman in society. Normally, one would throw a debutante ball to show that you are eligible for marriage. But our family is different. Instead, I give you something that suits you. This rapier. _

"_After dinner, I shall reveal the greatest secret of our family. It involves the legendary hero, El Toro. But I shall not reveal more until tonight._

_I love you, my little one" _

The card didn't say anymore, but it was enough to make Victoria curious. What exactly did her father want to talk to her about? And exactly how was it connected to El Toro? So may questions.

Setting the card down, Victoria turned her attention to her rapier. Picking it up in her hands, she examined it. It was light and durable, but from the look of it the steel was stronger than it let on. This was a combat-efficient sword, not just a decorative one. But why would she be given such a weapon?

Whatever the reason, she was given the chance to test it once she heard screams outside.

* * *

><p>Stepping outside the hacienda, Victoria narrowed her eyes as she recognized the cause of the ruckus.<p>

"Banditoads."

The bandits were wreaking havoc on Santo Pollo once again, guns a blazing, ransacking the town, and the frogeralĕs were once again doing nothing. Victoria frowned angrily at the situation at hand. This sort of thing happened practically every day. The town would get ransacked and by the end of the month they wouldn't be able to pay their retched _presidentĕ_, which would lead to more trouble.

Time and time again, the de la Vega family would pay for the town. Most of the time, though, it was El Toro who would save the day. Unfortunately, Victoria's anger at both the frogeralĕs and the banditoads grew more and more by the day. She wanted nothing more than to take care of both the banditoads and Santa Rana and save the people of Santa Pollo once and for all.

Eyeing the rapier in her hand, Victoria's mind was made up.

A triad of banditoads circled the shop owner and his wife, their guns at the ready.

"Now, give us all the money."

The shop owner struggled to defend what was his.

"We-we don't have any money! You took it all yesterday."

The banditoads gave each other sickening grins as the cocked their pistols. Suddenly, their guns were knocked aside by something swift. Angrily, they turned to the source.

"Who dares to be a hero?!"

"I dare." Victoria replied as she held the rapier at them.

They snarled at her as one of them spoke.

"Who is this, _jefe?" _

The leader of the triad recognized her and grinned evilly.

"Why, it is the lovely _Donna_ Victoria de la Vega. Certainly such a young noble _senorita_ like yourself shouldn't be out here. Why don't we 'escort you' back to your place?"

Victoria held her rapier, her anger rising.

"I can handle myself just fine. Now, I want you and your _pendejos_ out of this city and never to return."

The triad pulled out their daggers as they glared at the teenager.

"You are going to regret that, de la Vega. Perhaps your father can repay us for your insults."

They then charged at her, which Victoria parried. She grabbed the first banditoads and tossed him into a manure pile. The second, she kicked into a barrel of rainwater. The third she humiliated by cutting his belt, allowing his trousers to fall.

The rest of the gang soon turned their attention of the young aristocrat as the townsfolk watched in awe. Banditoads charged left and right, each one falling at Victoria's feet. Unbeknownst to the townsfolk and Victoria, the frogeralĕs became nervous as they watched her fight.

If the _Donna_ defeated the banditoads and if she got together with El Toro, they could wind up with a revolution on their hands. And Santa Rana would not be happy.

"Contact the presidentĕ. Tell him what's going on." One frogeralĕ spoke.

They waited for word as Victoria finished off the last banditoads and the band fled into the canyons beyond the city. The townsfolk cheered as Victoria glared at the direction the banditoads went.

"They'll be back." She muttered.

The people then gathered around the young de la Vega and began to thank her.

However, thanks were cut short when the frogeralĕs approached her, their guns aimed at Victoria.

"_Donna _Victoria de la Vega! You are under arrest for suspicions of treason against our _presidentĕ_, Santa Rana."

The townspeople gasped while Victoria was shocked.

"Treason!? What exactly did I do to earn such a ridiculous accusation?!"

One frogeralĕ read from a piece of parchment.

"Vigilante actions where the law is required to handle the situation. And for calling the _presidentĕ_ ridiculous."

Victoria was furious.

"This is an outrage! Defending the people counts as a crime for treason?! And what law? I have seen you frogeralĕs do nothing but sit around and bully the people for their money. You are no law! Just a gang of thugs. And Santa Rana is not fit to be our _presidentĕ_. The banditoads are better than him!"

The frogeralĕ with the parchment was writing down more as the remainder went to arrest Victoria, the townspeople watching helplessly.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law against you."

Victoria struggled fiercely.

"And what right do you have to say such things, you _hipócritas_!"

The townspeople wept as Victoria was taken away. She was at the docks before she turned to see her home one last time before she was knocked out with the butt of a frogeralĕ's gun.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later…<em>

When Victoria finally woke, she found herself in a metallic cell clearly not of Cool Ranch origin. Looking towards the bars of her cell she saw men marching past, the sound of gears emitting from them. And for some strange reason, she found them familiar and not because she knew exactly what the men were.

They were some of the mechanical soldiers of the Armada.

Victoria stood up and sat down on the bed in her cell quietly as she went over what had happened. By taking a stand to defend the people of Santo Pollo, she was accused of treason against Santa Rana and his frogeralĕs. Victoria shamefully admitted while she fought for her freedom, she hadn't fought as hard as she should.

Truth be told, she was making the scene so no one would know that she would have taken the situation to her advantage: to overthrow Santa Rana and free Santo Pollo. Now she was being taken by these mechanical men for trial. That was…if she would ever get one.

Her thoughts were interrupted as footsteps made their way down. She then heard her captor speak.

"Lock them up with the traitor from Cool Ranch."

"Yes, sir!" responded another set of voices.

Victoria held her breath as the soldiers came down with the new prisoners, a couple of them she could hear struggling.

"This is an outrage! I demand that you release me at once!" a Marleybone-ian voice screeched.

This was followed by a gruff voice shouting louder than the other.

"I SWEAR! ONCE I'M OUT, YOU'LL REGRET TAKING **ME** PRISONER!"

Victoria didn't have long before the new prisoners were thrown into her cell. From what she was able to see, they were for women like her. She leaned back as two of them charged at the door, most likely to escape, but were halted by the door. With the two preoccupied, Victoria stood up and went to help the other two on the floor.

"Here. Let me help you."

"Thanks." The woman in a silk dress spoke as she grasped Victoria's hand.

But Victoria's friendly smile faltered as she saw the woman's face. Or rather…_her _face. She looked at the other three and was surprised. All four of them had her face, same brown hair, and the same green eyes. The differences being their clothing and their hairstyles.

The woman that had her hand was dressed in a violet and black silk kimono and her hair was tied in a bun with black chopsticks. Victoria figured that this girl came from the mystical land of MooShu.

The second girl she noticed was one of the two at the door. She was dressed in a red, white, and gold gown of Marleybone-ian origin. Her hair was cut short and was kept back by a diamond-studded headband. Clearly this girl was of aristocratic origin like Victoria.

The third girl was clearly the strongest of the five prisoners. Beneath her long, green shirt were well-toned muscles that still maintained their feminine shape. Aside from the green shirt, she wore dark pants and fur-lined boots. A fur hat on her boyish-cut hair gave Victoria the impression that she was from a cold environment.

The last girl gave off a mysterious aura as she stood up. She was dressed in clothing that made Victoria uncomfortable. She was scantily clad in a single wrap around her chest, stomach exposed, and a skirt with a cloth wrapped around her waist and down the front. The colors of the clothing were white with black and with unusual markings on the black sash. Her brunette hair was tied in dreadlocks with colorful beads in each lock.

It wasn't long before she and the MooShu girl doppelgangers noticed Victoria and her resemblance to them.

"Why do you look like me?" The MooShu girl asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Victoria replied as the other two turned their attention from the door and on to themselves and the rest.

The burly girl narrowed her eyes.

"What in Helheim is this?"

The Marleybone-ian girl held up a hand to her mouth as she let out a gasp.

"What is going on?"

The scantily-clad girl, who was silent for a while noticed something on Victoria's person as well as the rest.

"Those lockets. They look like mine."

Victoria and the other women took notice in their lockets and each other's. To their surprise, they were the same. The same silver, the same phoenix. Turning the locket, Victoria exposed her name and found the names of the others.

The MooShu girl then took a chance to speak.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves. It looks like we're are not going anywhere for some time."

Victoria and the others looked at each other before consenting to the idea. The MooShu girl took a chance to speak.

"I shall start. My name is Cora Hamasaki. I am from MooShu. As for why am I arrested, I got into a duel with one of those clockwork menaces and lost when he brought a gun to a sword fight."

This caught the interest of the burly girl, who decided to take a shot at speaking.

"Looks like you and I were arrested for the same thing. I got into trouble when I got into a brawl involving those things. By the way, my name's Hilda Björnsson. And I am from Grizzlheim."

"That actually explains a few thing." The Marleybone-ian muttered before she spoke. "As for me, I am Lydia Spaniel. Daughter of Lord Reginald Spaniel of Marleybone."

Victoria spoke as her eyes widened.

"I figured you were of aristocratic descent. Question is why you are here."

Lydia took notice of Victoria's attire as she also recognized aristocracy in the girl.

"Well, since I am here, I might as well tell."

The women listened in as Lydia answered Victoria's inquiry.

"Truth be told, my father and I don't exactly see eye to eye with certain powers that shall remain nameless. So we have been supporting a group of people that seek to improve things for the people. I was caught trying to 'transport' some goods to these people and here I am. Although it is proving difficult to say otherwise with those louts."

They then looked to the fifth girl, who answered simply.

"I am Maya. I was raised in Krokotopia and I was arrested for practicing magic."

Lydia frowned.

"Another law Father and I found ridiculous."

Maya smiled faintly at Lydia's answer.

"I must agree with you, Lady Spaniel. Magic isn't something that should be contained or left alone. It should be allowed into our very lives as it should be."

Lydia and Cora nodded in agreement before they turned their gaze to Victoria.

"What of you, my lady?" Lydia asked.

Victoria leaned back as she answered her.

"My name is Victoria de la Vega. I am the daughter of _Don_ Rodrigo de la Vega of Santo Pollo in Cool Ranch. As for my arrest, I am actually charged with suspicions of treason."

"And how did you get that?" Hilda asked.

Victoria then proceeded to tell them about what had happened and how she was arrested. Upon hearing of Santo Pollo's plight, all of them women showed great anger at the tyrant and sympathizing with Victoria. When Victoria was finished, Lydia spoke.

"Well. Looks like I have found another cause to sponsor."

Hilda then placed a hand on Victoria's shoulder as she spoke.

"And consider me the first of your warriors. That is…if we get out of here."

It was then that Maya, who was in a meditative stance, gasped.

"What is it?" Cora asked.

Maya then proceeded to answer, cradling her locket.

"I believe I know why we have the same faces and the same lockets. But I need you to be open to the idea."

The four women kept their eyes on Maya as she spoke.

"I believe, and this is according to the spirits I have just channeled…we are sisters."

Just then, the sound of cannon fire filled the air.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>


End file.
